The Swing
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: Rosie, a coy girl at Wammy's, has a favorite swing, that L, just so happens to be swinging on. MAJOR FLUFF...in my opinion!   LxOC


_**Moth: **Hi there fellow readers! :) Here is a one shot for L! :) I'd be happy to take any requests for one shots of anyone, yes including girls, from Death Note! :) Short, cute, fluffy, and in my opinion, adorable!  
><strong>L: <strong>Moth, only owns Rosie, and this adorable one shot plot. She does NOT own Death Note...but if she did I would've caught Light...and stayed alive! Oh! Oops...do enjoy the one shot! _

* * *

><p>She sat on her bed. The kids voices filled her ears with an annoying din. She was too shy to leave her room and go outside. Her forte was being a loner.<p>

Rosie had the best window view. She could see the entire back yard of Wammy's. Some of the other kids thought it was rather odd she preferred her room to the outdoors.

"Rosie?" she turned her hair of golden brown locks and glanced up at Watari.

"Hm?"

"You're not outside yet again? How come?" he asked walking over. She sighed and shrugged.

"I…don't know…" her voice was gentle and soft. Resembling a soft fluffy pillow if you will. She looked down and saw L. He was on her favorite swing. It was the swing that when no one was looking she crept on and flew to the heavens above on. She met new people, saw new world, and explored new territory on that swing.

"It looks to me that the swings are free. I know how much you like to swing." Rosie nodded and ran her delicate finger through her hair. She wanted to go outside and have fun with everyone else, but they intimidated her. She hadn't personally introduced herself to L, but she'd been lightly stalking him since she arrived.

"You know Watari…" she began.

"Yes?"

"I think I will go venture outside." She stood up not taking her eyes off the swing. "Would that be all right?"

"Of course Rosie." Rosie wasn't a name she loved, but it was what fit her personality. She adored the colors pink and red, along with roses. When she arrived at Wammy's, Watari thought that would be the perfect name, and it was. She slipped her white Mary-Jane shoes on and headed for the doorframe.

"Here it goes…" she said turning back to Watari, her blue eyes glistening with excitement. A smile crept across his face. She turned back and ran all the way down the stairs to the outdoors. The noise of laughter filled her ears and a tiny smile was plastered on her face. Kids were playing ball, walking around, playing tag, but all she wanted was to swing on her favorite swing. L was still on the swing and she felt her shyness take over her. As she tiptoed over he pulled his head up from staring at the ground. They were caught in a glance together and soon she looked away. "Uhm…I believe that…uhm…I'd like to use that swing…." she choked out.

L looked at her for a few seconds and said nothing. She didn't take her eyes off of a pretty dandelion flower on the ground. The silence was killing her as she waited for his answer. She expected him to say something nasty, or get up and push her down and laugh.

"Of course." His voice broke her thoughts and she snapped her head up. She played with her red jumper as her face filled with light pink. He hopped off the swing and held it for her. She hesitated feeling like a scared puppy. "You're Rosie, aren't you?" she was petrified. No one had ever said more than a friendly 'hi' before, and now L was talking to her. Her head bobbed lightly and he smiled. "Well…this swing is yours. If you'd like, I could give you a push."

"Oh…okay." She walked over and plopped herself on it. Visions of flying high off into space clouded her view as she glanced up at the sky. She felt L put his hands on her lower back and slowly began to push her. She didn't want to admit it felt a little awkward, but it was nice of him to push her.

"Is…this okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah!" she began to cheer up and come out of her shell. "Can you go a little higher?" she asked. L began to push harder and soon their laughs connected. A giant smile came across both their faces. "Weee! This is fun!" she cried out loud. A tiny smile curled across L's lips and he stopped pushing her. He got on the swing next to her and tried to catch up to Rosie's speed. He laughed lightly as he pumped his legs to get to the same high she was.

_This is fun. _He never realized how much fun swinging could be. He turned his head ever so lightly and looked at her smiling face. They were going the same speed at the same height.

"Hahahaha! L and Rosie are married! L and Rosie are married!" a kid from the ground taunted. L nor Rosie knew what that meant. Of course the word marriage had been used around them, but swinging? How could swinging contribute to being married?

"What?" her tiny voice squeaked.

"I guess it means we're going at the same speed Rosie." L stated looking her big eyes. Her golden brown curls bounced as they swung together. A huge smile came across her face as she glanced at L. Not only did she feel safe with him, but they shared something in common––they both loved to swing.

L helped her off of the swing once she was done, and held her hand tightly. He cocked his head to the right and she looked down at the ground.

"Thanks…uhm…for swinging with me…that meant a lot."

"Oh…no problem…I know how much you like to swing." He paused and took her hand. "I've seen you swing on these swings before." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"R-Really?" she asked.

"Mhmm." L took her and walked with her back towards the giant building. He looked at her and blushed. She looked back at him, and smiled a little bit. L spotted a daisy on the ground, and let go of her hand to retrieve it.

"Where are you going?" she asked scratching her. He grabbed it, plucked it, and walked back over to Rosie. He wasn't sure what to say. He had never felt like this, or done this before. He held out the daisy and blushed.

"Here, uhm…well…" He looked down at his feet and began to turn away. His fear of rejection was creeping up on him, and by the way she was looking at him, he figured that she wasn't into him the way he was into her.

"Wait, L, where are you going?" she asked feeling tears form in her eyes. She stood there in her dress, playing with the bottom of it. She walked closer to him and fully turned around.

"I want you to have this." He said quickly, and before she could comprehend what he said, his lips crashed onto hers. He put his hand on her shoulder and her eyes were wide. Slowly, but surely her eyes closed and she kissed him back.

"Ewwwwwww! L is kissing a girl!" someone shouted. Both had forgotten that there were others around them, so L pulled back swiftly and looked at Rosie, who was till awe struck. L put his hand out and she took it. In the other, he handed her the daisy.

She didn't sit on her bed any more, she swung on the swings with L. She didn't let the others intimidate her, she laughed at their comments. One day she'd go to that special sanctuary she longed for, and L would come with her.


End file.
